Jailhouse Rock
by poisongirl4
Summary: How will Warden Orton cope with Cody turning up in his jail once more? AU, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, M/M sex, Warnings: Maybe a little rough.


Randy heard the commotion as it floated on the air down the corridor, the same old noises of some wrong doer pleading forgiveness or violently objecting to their incarceration, it was nothing new. He sighed as he tried to get back to his paper work, glancing over at the huge pile of papers he had yet to get through, it was going to be a long night. Just as he was getting back to work a noise caught his attention, his ears pricked as he strained to hear just what was going on down the hall in the nearest interview room.

Listening hard he was sure he heard his name, yep someone was definitely screaming his name and he was pretty sure he instantly knew exactly who it was. He moved uncomfortably as he tried to ignore the twitch in his pants at the very thought of the boy down the corridor, he knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't, but before he could tell himself to stop he was already up and out of his office long strides carrying him quickly down the corridor towards the commotion.

Slamming the door open Randy strolled into the room, taking in the sight of the boy still struggling madly against two of the guards as they tried in vain to handcuff him. He lashed out catching one of the guards in the side of the face knocking him to the floor, the other went down with a swift knee too the groin leaving the boy stood in the middle of the room surveying the damage he'd caused, a little twinkle in his icy eyes when he looked up at Randy.

"Hey Randal" the boy purred as he walked slowly towards the dumb struck Randy. He really couldn't believe this kid, not only was he resisting arrest but now he had assaulted two prison guards in the space of a minute and he seemed to not give a damn about either. Before Randy knew what was happening the boy was in front of him, the mischievous glint in his eyes capturing his whole attention as the boy practically wrapped himself around Randy's huge frame.

"Miss me?" the boy quipped as he cupped Randy's stubbly chin, stroking his thumb across a sharp cheek bone.  
>"mmmmmm...I like the scruff, real nice touch"<br>Surprised at Randy's muted response he pushed on, his other hand stoking slowly down Randy's toned chest, bumping over the defined abs hidden under that black button down shirt. The boy shivered as he felt the muscles twitch under his fingers and he knew he had him right where he wanted him.

That was until the fog cleared and Randy snapped back to his senses, the scene in the interview room had stunned him, never in his life had he met someone like this boy and no matter how much he tried there was no way he could stay away. The anger bubbled through his veins as he realised just how weak he was, just how much this boy affected him and he snapped.

Randy caught the boy viciously on the left cheek, knocking him to the floor with the sheer force of the slap  
>"you will address me properly boy" Randy bellowed, grabbing the boy by the neck of his shirt and dragging him back to his feet. The shock in the boys eyes quickly melted away into something far more sinister as he tongued the small cut on his lip.<br>"Oh I see...that's how we're playing today is it IWarden Orton/i? Well you know I can play that way...how about you cuff me huh, Sir?" the boy grinned like a Cheshire cat as he held out his upturned wrists for Randy to cuff.

"What the fuck Cody? What are you doing back in here...you promised last time!" Randy said, the exasperation written all over his face.  
>"Yeah well...can't keep a good bitch down I guess" Cody smirked still holding his wrists out to cuff.<br>"You're really pushing it you know that right? After everything you've done today you'll be lucky to make it out of here tonight" Randy growled as he pulled the cuffs from his belt and snapping them roughly across Cody's wrists, giving them a swift pull to check they were secure.  
>"Is that a promise?" Cody winked as he pulled back on the cuffs, dragging Randy a closer to him.<p>

Randy suppressed a groan, his anger seemed to go hand in hand with lust where this boy was concerned and even after all the nights he had laid in bed promising himself that the last time would indeed be the last time he could feel his resolve crumbling by the second as he stared into those cocky almost mocking azure eyes, eyes that he saw every time he closed his eyes.  
>"Give us a few minutes" Randy ordered to the guards, waiting until they had both hobbled through the door and it was securely locked before he spoke again.<p>

"Cody...you can't keep doing this...I thought we agreed last time..." Randy started but he didn't get far before Cody had hooked his cuffed wrists over Randy's neck, pulling him down into a desperate and needy kiss as he stood on his tip toes.  
>"Just kiss me" he whispered as he pulled Randy towards the wall, trapping himself behind Randy's huge frame.<p>

Randy indulged for a few seconds, letting the boys soft pink lips work his own, letting his warm tongue tease its way into his willing mouth before he realised what he was doing and pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
>"Cody...don't fucking do that ok?"<br>"don't worry Randal...you know it's only you right? No one else kisses me, not ever" Cody whispered pulling Randy back into his body.  
>"How can I trust you though Cody? Huh? You're a fucking whore." The second the words were out of Randy's mouth he wished he could take them back, he saw the hurt look in those usually sparkly eyes and he wanted a hole to open up in the floor and swallow him, a pang of pain raced through his chest as Cody looked away.<p>

"I may well get paid to have sex Randy...but I'm no liar ...I thought you knew that!" Cody whispered "I thought you f all people would think more of me"  
>"Cody look..." Randy started, his hand coming up to cup the boys chin, sliding his whole body round so Cody was looking at him again.<br>"I'm sorry Cody...It's just this is difficult for me, you know that! If anyone found out what we'd be doing I'd lose everything...including you" he whispered the last part not even sure why he was letting his mouth speak such tender words when his brain was telling him to run, to end this right now while he still could.

"I've never lied to you Randy, not once...when I told you that you're the only person who ever kisses me I was telling the truth...I'd never put you at risk like that Randy" And for once Randy actually believed him, he didn't know why, but when he looked into those innocent looking eyes he knew that Cody was telling the truth and that only made the situation more complicated. Deciding that now was not the time to ponder the ethics of his terribly controversial relationship with the boy he lent in letting his lips trail across Cody's, his tongue snaking out to taste the small cut he had put there moments ago.

Cody responded, opening his mouth and meeting Randy's tongue with his own.  
>"Please Randy...just have me...I really need you right now" Cody whispered into the kiss, his tone so needy there was no way Randy could ever consider saying no to him.<p>

In one swift motion Randy picked Cody up, his hand instantly finding Cody's pert ass, squeezing it hard through his painfully tight jeans. Cody wrapped his legs round Randy's thick waist, his cuffed hands hooking round Randy's neck once more as Randy carried him over to the large metal table in the centre of the room.

Randy placed him down gently, pulling him down the smooth surface until he stood flush with Cody's body, his legs still locked tightly behind Randy's broad back. As Randy gazed down at the beautiful boy below him, those stunning azure eyes gazing back with such affection he thought back to the first time they had met, how Cody had captured his heart with one look across this very interview room and right then he knew he could never say no to him, never not have him no matter what he was putting on the line, it was worth it, he was worth it.

"What you thinking?" Cody asked, wiggling his hips suggestively against the prominent bulge in Randy's suit trousers.  
>"Nothing" Randy whispered as he snaked his fingers under Cody's t-shirt, gently brushing the smooth tan skin.<br>"That's funny..." Cody grinned, arching up into the touch "coz it looked like you wanted to tell me something" those knowing eyes telling Randy everything he needed to know.  
>"nope...nothing" He smiled down "now where was I?" he quipped as he lent down to capture Cody's lips in the kind of kiss that told Cody so much more than the words he knew he would never hear from Randy's lips.<p>

Pulling Cody's hands above his head he hooked the cuffs under the corner of the table, stretching the boy out in front of him.  
>"Oh I see" Cody grinned totally playing up to Randy "you want me helpless and vulnerable today, huh?" giggling at the obvious twitch in Randy's pants at the thought.<br>"Mmmmmm yeah" Randy growled "want you all stretched out for me" he said as he began to rut slowly against Cody's clothed ass.  
>"Come on then daddy...give it to me" Cody purred, pushing back against Randy's groin as he pulled down on the cuffs, really putting on a show.<p>

"Fuck Cody...you drive me crazy" Randy whispered as he pulled Cody's t-shirt up and over his head letting it pool around his cuffed wrists. Trailing his fingers down Cody's taught chest he pulled a chocolate nipple into his mouth worrying it with his tongue and then his teeth before sucking hard, the breathy moans and gasps coming from Cody's mouth turning him on more than he would ever be comfortable admitting.

Cody moaned Randy's name as his skilled lips made their way down his perfectly smooth tummy, dipping his tongue in the deep hip groves more than visible above the waistband of Cody's far too low jeans.  
>"Please" he whispered again as he pulled his swollen lip into his mouth, arching up into Randy's feather light touch, stretching himself out underneath Randy.<p>

A noise in the corridor outside reminded them both how dangerous the situation was, they both knew it wouldn't be long until a guard came to check Warden Orton hadn't beaten the little slut to death and a sense of urgency and desire for what was about to happen rushed through them both.

"Condom?" Randy asked, already rooting around in Cody's pockets.  
>"do you have too?" Cody pouted "I don't let anyone in without one...I promise"<br>"and I believe you Cody, but this is just the way it has to be ok?" Randy replied forcefully, pulling a condom from Cody's pocket and ripping it open with his teeth.  
>"I know" Cody whispered "I just wish I could feel you properly...just once"<p>

He looked so sad that Randy almost gave in, but he knew there was no way he ever could. As much as he had come to terms with what Cody did for a living there was no way he could ever let himself give in it wasn't so much the fact that he knew how many men had been there before him it was more that if he actually felt Cody from the inside, felt him properly he thought he might never be able to let go and that was just not a possibility. Not now, not ever.

Opening Cody's jeans he smirked at the lack of underwear as Cody's huge cock sprang free into his hand, head already angry and gleaming with pre cum.  
>"fuck Cody...I always forget" he stared down almost in awe, jacking Cody a few times before scrambling to get Cody's and his own trousers down enough.<p>

"Come on Randy...I need you now" Cody whined totally comfortable with being strung out on a metal table, exposed and open for Randy to take. Randy grabbed his throbbing cock, quickly rolling down the condom, his other hand going to Cody's mouth  
>"spit" he commanded, Cody doing as he was told watching with hooded gaze as Randy slicked up his throbbing member before pushing the head towards Cody's tight heat.<p>

Randy could see it was painful and he tried to be as gentle as he could, but there was simply no time for proper prep and he watched Cody squeeze his eyes shut tightly as Randy forced his thick head into Cody's waiting body.  
>"I'm sorry baby" he whispered over and over as he painfully sheathed himself fully inside. Leaning down to kiss Cody's pain away he peppered his face and neck with little butterfly kisses allowing Cody's body time to adjust to the large intrusion.<p>

"So tight for me" Randy hissed as Cody's walls convulsed around his length.  
>"just for you" Cody whispered slowly adjusting "you're the only one who gets me like this Randy"<br>Suddenly a huge wave of possessiveness washed over Randy, the thought of all those other men touching Cody, touching what was his and it physically hurt, he wanted to take Cody away from this, give him the life he truly deserved.

He thrust into Cody's tight heat hard making him scream out as he rammed straight into his sweet spot, over and over.  
>"Please Randy...please touch me" Cody begged as Randy ploughed into him, picking up the pace when he grabbed Cody's leaking cock. Jacking him to the same rhythm as he fucked him, long and hard, bouncing him up the table with each thrust. Cody's hands still secure in the cuffs as he writhed back and forth feeling like he might explode at any second yet wanting to hang on to this moment forever, make it last for as long as he possibly could.<p>

"Shit Randy...I don't think I can hang on much longer" Cody panted, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto the metal table.  
>"just let go" Randy growled pounding into Cody's body hard and fast "cum for me Cody"<br>"only for you" Cody yelled as he let his orgasm come crashing down around him, smothering him as streams of hot cum spurted all over his chest and Randy's hand.  
>"I only ever cum for you" he whispered as he twitched riding out his powerful aftershocks.<p>

Randy pulled out, frantically pulling off the condom and throwing it to the floor. Gathering up as much of Cody's cum as he could Randy began to furiously jack himself, Cody's cum mixing with his own as he brought himself off to the sight of Cody completely spent beneath him. As his sticky ropes rained down upon Cody's heaving chest Randy whispered one final word "mine" before he slumped forward kissing Cody with as much passion as he could muster.

They kiss lazily for a few minutes just enjoying the close contact before Randy un-cuffed one of Cody's wrists. He hissed in pain as he brought his arms down from above his head, wrapping them tightly around Randy's neck as he sat up, his legs wrapping once more around Randy's waist as they basked n the afterglow.

"Did you mean what you said?" Cody broke the silence.  
>"Cody I..." Randy's brow furrowed as he thought about what he had said in the heat of the moment.<br>"When you said 'mine' did you mean it?" Cody asked again, those sparkling questioning eyes filled with doubt when Randy didn't answer.  
>"It's ok, I know the score,...there's no way in hell someone with my record could ever be seen with someone like you" Cody looked away, his legs dropping from Randy's waist.<p>

"Why do you do it" Randy changed the subject, his mind reeling with unanswered questions and what ifs.  
>"Because it's all I've ever known..." Cody looked back "and it means when I'm here...I get to have you" his big eyes staring straight through Randy right into his soul.<p>

Randy couldn't have spoken even if he had known what to say. This boy got to him, got him deep down and he had no idea how to even begin to make things the way he wanted them to be, he wasn't even sure they ever could be.

Cody could see the turmoil raging behind Randy's stormy eyes, pulling him closer he rested their foreheads together in a silent plea for understanding, he too felt the same struggle, the same tug on his heart pulling him back here when he knew he shouldn't, it was just the way things were.

"they'll be here soon" Cody whispered hating that he had to brake their special moment, but the last thing he wanted was for them to get caught in this compromising situation.  
>"Yeah" Randy whispered pulling back and placing a sweet kiss on Cody's abused lips.<br>"Let's get you cleaned up" he giggled looking down at Cody's messy stomach. He grabbed some tissues cleaning him up the best he could before tossing them and the used condom in the trash, smoothing down his messed up shirt and trousers as he went.

Cody jumped down from the table, groaning as his abused body objected strongly to the sudden action as he pulled his shirt back down and fastened his jeans.  
>"You ok?" in a few long strides Randy was beside him, helping him down.<br>"I didn't hurt you did I?" the concern written all over his face  
>"it's ok Randy...I've had a lot worse" this time it was Cody's turn to wish he hadn't said something as he saw Randy's face harden<br>"yeah well...I'm sure you have, doesn't mean I have to like it does it" Randy snapped.

"Sorry" Cody whispered, hugging Randy tight before letting go and putting his wrists out so Randy could cuff them again. Randy sighed as he pulled Cody too him, cuffing him as he did  
>"it's ok...I just wish..."<br>"...that things were different" Cody finished.

Before Randy could respond they heard heavy footsteps making their way down the corridor.  
>"Will I have a single cell tonight?" Cody asked quickly with a slight smirk.<br>"Course" Randy smiled back knowing exactly what Cody was getting at.  
>"I'll see you after lights out" Cody whispered as the loud knock came at the door and they broke apart as if nothing had happened.<p> 


End file.
